maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths
Episode Summary Dark Knight at the Museum: Batman freaks out when the displays at the Museum of Television come to life. Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths: Three Lemming children (Violet, Klaus, and Sunny) try to use their special abilities to escape their evil guardian. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been staring at clouds for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Sunday, 2:15 PM: Miley Cyrus gets a tattoo quoting Teddy Roosevelt, forgetting he was the president who liked to talk a lot. #*Wednesday, 4:00 AM: Astronomers discover Pluto has a fifth moon, but then state, "That's no moon, it's a space station!" #*Tuesday, 9:00 AM: Olympic champions agree, the key to winning is avoiding this! #Opening Scene #'Dark Knight at the Museum' (Movie Parody of the Dark Knight and Night at the Museum) #Animated Marginals segment #Apple Trees Rise Up and Enslave the Humans (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Fairly OddParental Controls (TV Parody of the Fairly OddParents ''/ Ad Parody of Parental Controls) (Ad Parodies segment) #Electric Eels Forgot to Pay the Electric Bill (Cartoon) #Guy Pearce Gets Punched in the Face (Spoof on Guy Pearce) (Ad Parodies segment) #Shirt Cannon 3000 and Shirt Squirt (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - More Campaign Promises (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Spy vs. Spy - Spies in Space (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Every Last Drop of Gasoline (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' (Video Game Parody of ''Lemmings ''/ Movie Parody of ''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Alfred E. Neuman for President) Alfred still shoots the sunrise. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the third episode of MAD to be delayed (original airdate was Monday, July 30, 2012) because of pre-emption by The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild. The first was [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] and the second was [[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']]. **And another thing, this episode was delayed on and on and on, and thus MAD has hated this episode since the Monday, July 30, 2012 delay until it finally premiered on Thursday, November 1, 2012 (also known as "the first day of November 2012")! *The Alfred E. Neuman for President segment returned once again in this episode, and this may or may not be the last episode of MAD to have an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *29th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the first time Nickelodeon's the Fairly OddParents appeared. **(Note: Tara Strong does the voice of Wanda instead of Timmy Turner.) *This is the 13th and final appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *This is the eighth episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *This is the fifth time Dora the Explorer get spoofed. *Brian T. Delaney - Lemming Snicket, Billy the Boy, and Campaign Promises Announcer *Larry Dorf - Klaus Lemming, Clark Kent, Dad, Man with Shirt Cannon 3000, and Shirt Squirt, and Truck Driver *Dan Milano - Dad Reading Story, Electric Eel (male), and Old Man *Rachel Ramras - Dora, Violet Lemming, Sam Puckett, Mom, Sally, and Electric Eel (female) *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Batman, Boy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mario, and Lemming *Dana Snyder - Riddler, Wario, and Cosmo *Stephen Stanton - Commissioner Gordon / Sirius Black, Guy Pearce Gets Punched in the Face Announcer, and Tetromino *Tara Strong - Demi Lovato, Carly Shay, and Wanda Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes